Gonna Give All My Secrets Away
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: The Guardians find out Jack's secret. Named after a line in the song Secrets by OneRepublic Disclaimer:I don't own Rise of the Guardians Other genre is angst and family.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost had a secret. One which he DID NOT want the Guardians to find out.

The secret was beneath the hoodie. Jack Frost didn't wear any shirt beneath it. But that wasn't the secret. The secret was that Jack's body had scars all over. Some that had been there before he was Jack Frost, some that had come during his three hundred years of loneliness and some from the battle with Pitch. He didn't want the Guardians to know about that. That was exactly why he ALWAYS wore his hoodie. The little fairies probably wouldn't think him as handsome when he didn't wear it. Jack wasn't well-muscled, he didn't have a six-pack and in fact, he was extremely skinny. He didn't mind if they didn't think him handsome, actually.

The Guardians were having a meeting. What for? Jack had no idea.

"Man in Moon says we have to know each other better." North said with his Russian accent.

Jack gulped."How exactly?"

" We have to tell each other our deepest, darkest secret." North replied.

If possible, Jack paled even more.

" Let's start with Bunny!" Jack said faking a smile.

"What!? NO!" Bunny yelled.

After a unanimous vote, Bunny had to go up and tell everyone his secret. He took in a deep breath and started talking.

"My deepest, darkest secret is the fact that I can only sleep with my teddy bear, Sparkle Berry."

Jack couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Sp-sparkle... Berry!" He choked out.

"Hey! Wait till we find out your secret. We'll see who's laughing then."

You would be awfully sadistic if you did, Jack thought.

"North! You're up next."

"Fine." grumbled.

"I don't actually like the cookies the elves give me." North forced himself to say. I don't know how North ad Bunny secrets were considered dark but they seemed to think so.

The nearby elves burst into tears.

" No... I love your cookies!" North lied to stop them from crying. The elves eyes lit up and they went to make more cookies immediately.

"I don't know how those elves think that I enjoy there cookies. I don't think screwdrivers and paper are cookie ingredients." North grumbled to himself.

"Tooth! You go!" North mumbled to her.

"Okay. My secret is...I'm allergic to Bunny's eggs."

"You are ALLERGIC! Why didn't you tell me! Do you know how much time I could save if I didn't give you all those eggs!" Bunny yelled. He mumbled on and on to himself about all the time that could have been saved.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled. Oh gosh. It's going to be my turn soon, Jack thought worriedly.

Sandy was making really fast images above his head that no one understood.

" Erm... thank you, Sandy." North said.

Sandy grinned, believing that the Guardians had finally figured out how to decipher his code, not knowing that they actually had no idea what was going on.

"Jack! Your turn." Bunny grinned. BLACKMAIL TIME!

"Okay. You can do this." Jack whispered to himself.

He took of his hoodie.

Gasps filled the room. His body was littered with cuts, bruises and many, many scars.

"Jack! What happened to you?" Tooth asked quietly. Jack ignored her and sat in a corner. He decided it was ot important to wear the hoodie now that his secret was revealed.

"None of your business." He replied with a glare.

**A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. The first chapter is where they find out Jack's secret. The other chapters will be them finding out how Jack got his scars. Idk why but nowadays I have writers block for my PJO stories so this is helping me clear my mind and maybe giving me ideas. I'll try to update the Random Occurrences in the Life of Percy Jackson and Thoughts soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Your buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


	2. The first scar

**A/N: CHAPPIE 2!**

**I checked my email and you know what I got? 56 EMAILS FROM FANFICTION! ABOUT THIS FIC! Thanks for the support! You guys RULE!Sorry for any OOCness**

**Thanks to **

**Scavenger'sDaughter2 **

**Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen **

**fanfiction lover 228 **

**Night-Fury1 **

**Wolfrunner99-2 **

**Starskulls **

**Time-LadyMarauder**

**TheObsessedWriter**

**AND**

**Ayame Kitsune **

**for reviewing**

**I would list all the people who followed and favourited the story but there are too many . A TOTAL OF 50 FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**I am sooooooo happy and I hope this chapter is good!**

**Your Buddy**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**

"Jack, mate. We just want ta help." Bunny said to him.

"That's rich. Especially coming from you! You guys have no idea what it's like. Your biggest secret is a teddy bear named Sparkle Berry." He pointed at Bunny. "Your biggest secret is that you don't like the elves' cookies!" He pointed at North. The elves burst into tears again. "Your secret is that you can't eat Bunny's eggs." He looked at Tooth." And I don't even know what your secret is." He ended with Sandy. On a completely irrelevant note, Sandy's shoulders drooped. So the Guardians actually hadn't figured out his way of talking."You don't know how it feels. SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!" He ended. "I'm going to put on the hoodie and we can pretend that NONE of this ever happened." Jack picked up the blue hoodie and put it on.

"Jack! What happened!? We can't act like this never happened." Tooth tried to reason with him.

" Why are you guys all so interested in the first place? Bunny hates my guts and me for ruining Easter and didn't even allow me to explain. And North and Tooth ignored me for 300 years. I never fitted in. My only friend is Sandy. So explain to me. Why are you guys all so interested in the first place?"

"It's because we care." Tooth whispered. The things he had said had stung but she couldn't say that they weren't true.

"Man in Moon! You knew about Jack. That is why you asked us to do this. But Jack is not allowing. What to do?" North spoke.

A blazing light engulfed the room, and then appeared a majestic man wearing equally majestic robes. All the Guardians bowed, except for Jack. He stood up and glared at Manny. They had a staring competition, both of them having steely glares on their faces. Finally, Manny turned away. "That was... unsettling." He said.

"Jack. You need to tell them. It is important for your teamwork as Guardians."

"And why would I do that?" Jack replied, twirling his staff. He WAS NOT telling the Guardians. Even if that meant fighting with Manny.

"I have an offer for you, Jack." Manny told him. "I know that you will not be convinced easily but at least listen to my offer. Your sister, Pippa, I can bring her back to life. She'll be immortal but not a Guardian. Are you interested now?"

Meanwhile, the Guardians were wondering who Pippa was.

"What do I have to do?"

" Tell them how you got your scar, the one you tried hardest to hide."

"Then I get Pippa?" Jack said, a hopeful gleam appearing in his eyes.

Manny nodded.

Jack took off his hoodie again. He pointed to a large scar running across his chest. He took in a deep breath and started.

"I got this the day I died."

The Guardians were confused. Sure they were all someone before they became Guardians, but none of them had died in the process.

"What do you mean 'The day I died'?"

"I died before I became a Guardian."

"So my sister, Pippa, and I were ice-skating and stuff happened." Jack said hoping that was enough.

"What exactly happened?" Bunny asked.

"Why can't Manny just show my memory?" Jack asked. It was too painful to talk about.

Manny shrugged and flicked his wrist.

An image made of mist appeared.

_A 17 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. He was holding the hand of a young girl, around the age of seven, who was undoubtedly the boy's sister. They made their way down to a frozen pond. The scene shifted._

_"Jack, I'm scared." The little girl said, her eyes wide with fear. The ice around her was cracking._

The Guardians realised with a start that the boy was Jack.

_"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead." He tried to assure her._

The Guardians were surprised by Jack's soft tone that they had never heard before.

_"No, we're not!" The girl cried out._

_"Would I trick you?" Jack asked._

_"You always plays tricks!" The young one cried again._

_Well...well, not this time, I promise, you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." He told Pippa._

_Pippa took in a deep breath. _

The Guardians were surprised by how much she trusted her brother.

_"Wanna play a game? We'll play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as ... one." He took a step forward and pretended to stumble. A little laugh escaped his sister's mouth._

_"Two!" He exclaimed and took another step. He winced when he saw the ice crack._

_"Three!" Jack jumped. He was safe but his sister wasn't._

_He grabbed a stick which look very much like the staff Jack Frost was currently holding in his hands._

"Is that... Jack's staff?" North muttered to himself.

_"One." Jack muttered as Pippa took a tiny step forward. She gasped in fear as the ice cracked._

_"Two." She took another tiny step and once again, gasped._

_"Three!" Jack yelled._

_He took the stick and hooked it around Pippa's waist. He pulled her and slid, causing him to stand on the spot where Pippa had stood seconds ago. He did not realise that and started to stand up, giving his sister a smile which she returned._

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. But Jack paled. He knew the worst was yet to come.

_The ice broke._

_"WHOA!" Jack yelled as he sunk into the water._

_"Jack!" Pippa yelled. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't!"_

_Jack disappeared beneath the ice and his eyes closed. His skin got a large cut when it slid against the jagged ice. If he didn't die from drowning or the cold, he would die from the loss of blood._

"Is that how ya got your scar?" Bunny asked

"There's more." Jack said and held his hand up to show that he was not going to answer anymore questions.

_His eyes closed. _

_Suddenly, his hair changed. It was no longer brown but as white as snow. His skin turned pale. He opened his eyes and they were a startling blue._

_Jackson Overland Burgess had died and Jack Frost had been born._

_Jack floated up to the surface and it was night. He then floated up to the air. His eyes were wide with admiration as he stared at the moon._

_He was wearing the same clothes he died in: Brown cape, brown pants, brown vest and a white blouse. Near him, a stick lies, a stick that will soon be one of the most powerful objects in the world._

_Jack landed on the ground and beautiful fern-like patterns were created. _

_He slid a foot forward and almost fell._

_Jack found a stick and touched it with his bare feet. It seemed as if that stick was a part of him and he picked it up. He was delighted when it glowed and frost was found on it._

_He accidentally touched the staff to the ice and was once again delighted by the frost created._

_This time, he purposely touched the stick to one tree and then to another. The two patched of frost seemed to shine in the darkness of the night._

_Jack bounced up and down, frosting as many things as he could. Running across the lake, he dragged his staff and let out whoops of delight._

_Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened and he was plucked into the air._

_"WHOA!WHOA!" He shouted as he was lifted higher into the air._

_Jack's arms flailed as he suddenly fell._

_"AH! Oof!" He exclaimed as he landed on a tree._

_He laughed a little and got up. Then he heard music._

The Guardians gave him "the look" . Who laughs after falling from the sky?

_He turned in the direction where the music was coming from and saw the typical colonial village: a collection of houses lit by candlelight. Jack let a look of wonder show on his face._

Tooth turned towards Jack.

"Did you know what the houses and lights were?"

"Nope. I didn't know what pretty much anything was." Jack replied. He turned around to Bunny, expecting some snide comment. He was indeed surprised when the bunny gave him a look of sympathy.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

**_(Skip this part if you want. It has to do with the elves and the cookies and... SPARKLE BERRY! Good for people who like silly stuff. )_**

Master didn't like the elvikins' cookies.**(A/N:Anyone else thinking about Dobby? Or Gollum?)**

The elves ran around looking for ingredients. This batch of cookies was going to be the best batch of cookies Master ever had!

All the elves gathered the ingredients they had found. They had gathered sawdust, screws, screwdrivers, paper, parts of toys that hadn't come out right and a teddy bear with the name Sparkle Berry stitched on the side.

The elves managed to melt a few screwdrivers with their insane amount of retardedness. They mixed it with the sawdust and were pleased with the gooey substance that came. PERFECT FOR COOKIE DOUGH!

They tore the paper into many pieces. The elves took off Sparkle Berry's eyes, nose and managed to get the mouth which had been stitched on to the bears face. They smiled cheekily and tore out its stuffing. They put everything into one bowl. How were they going to mix it and give it a new taste?

LIGHT BULB! An elf waddled out and came back with a chainsaw! The other elves clapped their hands! Why hadn't they thought of that?

After half an hour of "mixing" the elves shaped the cookies into... elves.

The put all their retardedness into their stares and well, began to stare. The cookies began to cook until their were coal black and started to emit smoke. PERFECT! Master would be very happy.

_Later on in the day_

A few elves waddled to Master. One tapped him on the shoulder. North turned around. He saw the cookies and had to suppress a groan. He picked up a cookie and began to chew on it(which was very hard). He faked a smile and the elves all started clapping happily.

_Even later on in the day_

"AHHH!" A shout came from Bunny's room. Everyone groggily got out of bed and went to his room.

"What happened, Bunny?" Jack asked and yawned.

"Look at my poor teddy bear! It looks like slenderbunny!" Bunny shrieked.

Sparkle Berry was indeed in terrible condition.

"Calm down! I'll make sure the yetis make you a new one." North grumbled.

"You would do that for me?" Bunny asked.

"If it allows me to have a good sleep, then yeah." North replied.

_Back to the Flashback_

_The wind picked Jack up and carried him to the village, his cape flung over his head. He stumbled and laughed before getting his cape of his head and carried his staff with him._

_Jack saw a lady passing and called out to her. Maybe he could make a friend! "Hello!" He said but the lady brushed him off. It was as if she didn't even see him. He went to someone else._

_"Hello!" He said to the man. Once again, he was ignored._

_Jack laughed and went over to a lady sitting down and doing her knitting. "Good evening ma'am!" He said to her but she didn't seem to realise he was there. In fact, she just continued with her knitting._

_"Ma'am?" Jack repeated. He was getting worried. Why wasn't anyone talking to him?"_

_He saw a little boy and crouched down. "Hey, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Jack asked the boy. The boy showed no sign of even noticing that Jack was talking to him. Jack's eyes widened as the boy passed through him. He was grimacing, like it gave him pain._

_Jack's breathing got heavier as another child passed through him. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with confusion._

_An adult came his way and passed through him._

_"Hello!" Jack cried out desperately. Yet another adult passed through him._

The mist showing the flashback disappeared.

"Poor Jack." Tooth mumbled, close to tears.

"Hey guys! It's okay." Jack said, trying to stop his friends from being too worried about him.

"Jack, every time someone passes through you, does you scar become bigger?" North asked.

Jack nodded glumly. Seeing his friend so upset, Sandy gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Guys, or I'm sorry for how I acted. I just didn't want your sympathy. But thanks for caring." Jack gave a smile.

He grinned."Manny! Do I get Pippa now?" Jack shouted.

A bright light engulfed the room.

**A/N: Without the A/Ns the story is still over 2000 words! If anyone reading this has read my PJO stories, guess what. I finally have an idea for what to write!**

**Your Buddy**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


End file.
